


Day Off

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Emma and Nate enjoy a day together but after parting, Emma isn't ready for the day to end.  She finds herself back at the warehouse to surprise Nate but he's the one full of surprises.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> And...another Emma/Nate fluffy NSFW short. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy & please don't forget to leave a comment or two to let me know what you think. Good or bad I love to hear from readers.

It had been a beautiful Autumn day. Emma had a rare day off, taking a holiday from work since she had accrued a large amount of vacation time that had been left unused. Nate had offered to join her for the day. Breakfast at Haley’s. A trip to the museum to look at the new art exhibit. The weather was perfect for an afternoon picnic at the park. The day was perfect.

After Emma dropped Nate off at the warehouse, she returned home to head off to bed, but she could not sleep. A phone call to Captain Sung, she politely requested another day off but agreed to have her phone nearby if something required the only Wayhaven’s detective to be ready for any emergency. He agreed, even went as far as telling her to have a good day off. Emma smiled as she wondered if the Captain was just being nice because he was afraid that she was considering leaving Wayhaven for one of the larger nearby cities or even “that dreaded” Agency. 

Scrolling through her contacts, she found Nate’s phone number. Emma hesitated to call him because she knew how he despised technology. Closing her phone, she dropped it back into her purse and went about gathering an overnight bag to take with her to the warehouse. She wanted to surprise him. And an unannounced visit to the warehouse would be a surprise.

Walking to her apartment door, she stopped herself. _“I wonder if surprising an overpowered vampire the smartest thing I could do?”_ Biting her lower lip, she contemplated calling him again but changed her mind a second time. _“No. I’m doing this. When else am I going to get the chance to spend time with him?”_

Pulling her door shut, she made sure it was locked before heading down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~

Nate could hear her heartbeat the moment she entered the warehouse. Sometimes he did not even need to hear it. Deep down he just knew when she was near. He could feel it. It was like a song playing in the back of his mind, singing out to him. He tried to express it in one of his letters to her but never could find the right words to describe the song that called out to him. One day he would need to sit her down to try to explain it to her. Until then it would be his secret way of knowing she was near.

He had rushed down to the kitchen area to prepare a small plate of fruit and cheeses. Something simple for them to enjoy. He knew she would bring a bottle of wine; she always did. As she got closer, he opened the cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses and set them down on the countertop. Smiling, he was ready for her arrival. 

Emma entered the kitchen to find it bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Smiling, she looked up at him. "What's this?" she asked as he took the bottle of wine from her. “I thought I’d surprise you but it looks like you surprised me.”

"Maybe I was just being hopeful that you would come back.” He sat the bottle down on the countertop and turned back to help her out of her coat and draped it over the back of a chair. “And as fate hast it, we have the rare opportunity of a quiet evening with the two of us. "

"No one else is here?" Emma asked as she followed him across the kitchen. Pulling out one of the counter chairs, she perched herself at the center isle. 

Nate nodded as he opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Handing her one, he tapped the rim of the glasses and smiled. "To us. For at least a couple of hours."

Nodding, she smiled. "To us." Taking a sip from her glass, she lowered it and tilted her head as she noticed Nate staring back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

Taking her glass from her, he sat the two glasses down on the counter. Covering her cheeks with the palms of his hands, he hesitated for a moment before capturing Emma's mouth in a searing kiss. 

His tongue stroked once across Emma's lips, and she opened them without question. Here with him, it was easy to let go. She did not try to think, did not allow herself to fight the hunger. She opened her mouth wider and moaned as Nate's tongue stroked across hers.

Nate felt lust, dark and hot rising in him, as his hands reached up to grasp Emma's face. He gripped tightly, intensifying the kiss as he took more control. Emma sighed into his mouth as his lips crushed against her. His tongue teased and taunted, as he nipped at her lips and delved into the depths of her mouth.

Emma's breath became ragged as Nate pressed kisses against her neck. Her heart pounded in her chest as his lips and tongue touched her fevered skin. 

“Nathaniel...” she muttered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as his lips trailed up to her ear. 

"Never," she answered with a whisper.

Nate felt himself harden as he helped her slide from the chair and then lifted her to sit her down on the kitchen table. Gripping her wrists, he pinned her while slipping his thigh between hers, pushing her legs apart. The fabric of his slacks was both smooth and coarse against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs left bare beneath her skirt. Emma gasped softly when, for an instant, his knee lifted to warm the already hot spot at the apex of her thighs. 

Looking up at him, Emma could have easily drowned in the depths of his warm brown eyes that bore into hers. Stepping against her, Nate suckled the plump flesh of her ear lobes. He alternately nipped and licked a path down along the side of her neck and across her shoulder, pushing the material of her dress out of the way as he went. 

She felt his arousal pressing into her belly, and she rocked her body beneath his. He grasped her hips, stilling her motion as he continued the exploration of her skin. Placing her hand on the back of his head, she tried forcing his mouth back to hers. He resisted making her whimper in protest. 

Using the flats of his palms, he moved down over her chest. The hardened tips of her breasts strained for his touch. He obliged, rolling the taut peaks between thumb and forefinger. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head dropped back onto her shoulders. 

“Your heartbeat is like a melody that flows through my veins. A song that even the sirens couldn’t pull me away from.”

Ever slowly, he began to unfasten the buttons of her top one by one. Leaving wet kisses each inch of skin as it was exposed. Pushing it from her shoulders, his tongue laved the flesh that spilled over the edge of the satin bra. Kneading the firm mounds through the soft fabric, he drew a nipple into his mouth, gently suckling. She could not have stopped the moan that escaped from her lips even if she had wanted to. 

“Breathe, my love,” he whispered in her ear.

Emma sucked in a deep breath to fill her starved lungs. She had not realized she had been holding her breath until he spoke to her. Nodding, she watched as Nate began to lower himself to his knees in front of her. Kissing a path down across her stomach as he continued to unbutton her dress. He took his time, being methodical as he licked and nipped at each bit of flesh as it became visible. 

“Nathaniel…please…”

Finally, he was able to push the material from her hips and she felt his lips against the inside of first one knee and then the other. Lifting her right leg onto his shoulder, he began licking a path upward. 

“For you are sweeter than any wine that I have tasted.”

The feel of his mouth closed over her, sending her over the edge. There had been no time to breathe, no time to cry out. The scream of release had become locked along with her breath in her throat. She shook as wave after wave after wave of sensation flowed over her until she thought she would pass out. But he held her steady. 

The world began to slow, but his lips and tongue continued to coax and tease and quickly sensation formed anew in her belly and spread across her body. Fingers clutched on his head, she arched repeatedly against him. A series of soft whimpers, the only sound she was capable of, forced themselves from her throat, as she inched closer and closer to release. So close, but not close enough. The ache was acute, almost painful. She was sure she would go mad if it didn’t end soon. He pressed two fingers inside of her and she exploded into what felt like a billion pieces. 

"Oh…Nate. Yes!"

She was only dimly aware of his lowering her leg back down and was standing up in front of her. Taking his offered hand, he helped her up to her unsteady feet. Nate’s hands moved to her shoulders, urging her dress down her body to pool around their feet on the floor. His fingers made quick work of the closure of her bra and tossed it to the floor behind him.

Grasping her hips, Nate lifted her up on the tabletop again. Emma helped him to yank the shirt over his head, and then his mouth covered hers in a kiss that was rough, fierce, demanding, hungry. She sucked at his tongue. Tasting herself on his tongue and lips. She needed him inside of her now.

She forced his slacks down over his hips. Like steel in a velvet sheath, he throbbed in her hand. He pulled her nearer the edge of the table, and she guided him into her body. The fullness was glorious. 

Locking her thighs high around his waist, she fell back against the surface of the table. His lips left hers to leave a trail of kisses across her chest. He kissed, nibbled, licked, and sucked before moving back to her mouth, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips. She rose to meet every forward thrust. Again and again and again, until the flame in the pit of her built. His movements slowed, becoming long, slow and easy, urging her to catch up and meet him at the edge.

"You are my muse. My love. For I could compose the sweetest of symphonies in your honor from the music that you bring to my soul," he whispered against her ear before claiming her mouth again.

His heavy, thick pants competed with the thunder of her heart to roar in her ears. Gripping her bottom in his hands, he raised her hips and his movements quickened, coming faster, harder, sharper. His heart beat a pounding rhythm against her breasts and his breathing was ragged and harsh. Both matched her own. She raked her nails up the sweat-slickened surface of his back to dig into the thick muscles of his shoulders. 

Every muscle in her body seized and she lifted in an arch as her body and mind burst like a dam beneath the onslaught. She tightened her legs around as he continued to thrust in and out of her body. Not long after, he reached his release. With a groan and a shudder, he jerked repeatedly against her before finally dropping his head to her shoulder to nuzzle her neck. Nate felt her breath on him as Emma lifted her head to brush a kiss on his lips. She nipped at Nate’s jaw, smiling as Nate shuddered when her tongue flicked his earlobe.

"Emma," he said as he pulled away to stare down at her. "I love you."

Cradling his cheeks in her palms, Emma kissed his forehead gently. "I love you, too."

~*~*~*~*~

After cleaning up and gathering everything, they retreated to his room. Nate surprised her with a soft string instrumental music playing in the background. The room dimly lit with candles scattered across the room. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard while she leaned against his side. Well into their second bottle of wine, their food nearly gone as they enjoyed the privacy of being able to talk about anything that came to mind. 

A knock at the door startled Emma. Nate smiled as she tried to cover herself more by pulling up the heavy duvet. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and leggings but she still did not want anyone to see her like this. Kissing her on the forehead, Nate removed the blankets from his legs.

“It’s just Mason,” he said.

Covering her face with her hands, she could feel the heat of her cheeks as she blushed. Mason enjoyed teasing her relentlessly. “Please, no…” she muttered behind her hands.

Opening the door, Nate found Mason with one hand against the doorframe the other lifted up in front of Nate’s face, holding her bra.

“Missing something, Em’s?” Mason asked as his eyes turned quickly from Nate to look across the dark room to find Emma staring at him. His cigarette dangling precariously between his lips that was turned into a smirk as his grey eyes bore into her. “Found this when I went for a drink.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she saw Mason holding her bra up by one of the straps. Pulling the duvet up over her face, she tried to hide herself from Mason’s eyes. She heard him chuckle as Nate accepted the undergarment with a smile and a nod. 

“Thank you, Mason. We must have missed it earlier,” Nate said. 

“Good thing I found it. Really not in the mood to explain why it was in there to Felix,” he said, looking at Nate. Turning to the detective that was unsuccessfully trying to hide herself, he smiled. “Nice choice in bras there, Ems. Maybe when you get a chance you can show me the panties.”

Nate rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Good night, Mason.”

The younger vampire chuckled as he turned to leave. “Sweet dreams, Ems. I know I’ll be having them.”

Pushing the door shut, Nate walked over to the chair where her clothes were and deposited the undergarment on top of her overnight bag. Returning to the bed, he pulled the blankets away from her and took her into his arms. 

“You do know that he cares about you,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“I am never going to live this down, Nate,” she said.

“Eventually,” he said, wrapping his arm around her to pull her close to his side again. “But you do realize that vampires have incredibly good memories. Complete and total recall.”

“Ugh…” She buried her face in his chest.

Keeping her clothing close was just another thing to add to her list of things to remember when being around Unit Bravo. The list just kept growing longer and longer every day. Life with Unit Bravo was never boring.


End file.
